politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Imperium of Man
☀''The Emperor of Mankind is the Light and the Way, and all his actions are for the benefit of mankind, which is his people. The Emperor is God and God is the Emperor, so it is taught in the Lectio Divinitatus, and above all things, the Emperor will protect.." : — Unknown The Pheonix Itself The '''Imperium of Man' (IOM) was created by the Illustrious and all Mighty God Emperor of Mankind Arnout alongside with his very faithful Primarchs, in order to save Humanity from itself and ensure us an Imperium that would be spanning all over our beloved Galaxy. Our Banner is represented by the famous Golden Palatine Aquila, which is joined by an Olive like Background covered in the blood of the Heretics and Traitors. Once our enemy sees the Golden Palatine Aquila they shiver in scare and hope for their Heathen False Gods to be at their side. IOM was originally known as the Northern Realms before reorganizing into the Imperium on January 18, 2018. The Imperium was founded by the Emperor of Mankind, also called "The God-Emperor" and the "Master of Mankind", at the end of the Age of Strife, in the 30th Millennium AD. The Emperor, an immortal being born around the year 8,000 BC in central Anatolia on Old Earth, was the collective reincarnation of all the human shamans who possessed true psychic abilities during the Paleolithic and Neolithic Ages. Imbued with their combined psychic, physical and intellectual power, the Emperor was born an immortal being of unparalleled physical strength, psychic ability, charisma, and intellect. The Emperor helped humanity as a whole survive and prosper through the long millennia. In various eras of human history, He intervened through various personas, some of them well-known historical personages, to guide Mankind, though such interventions were always brief and shrouded in legend and historical mystery. At the end of the Age of Strife in the 29th Millennium, the man who would become the Emperor finally took a direct, public, and permanent role in shaping the future of humanity, believing that the damage done to the human race by 5,000 years of terror, isolation, and violence could not be reversed unless He openly guided humanity as its leader. As such, He shed all His prior identities and simply revealed Himself in the late 29th Millennium on Terra as the Emperor of Mankind, determined to unite the entire species under His stern but the benevolent rule. He intended to replace superstition, fear, poverty, and intolerance with reason, science, progress and hope. Charter The Imperium of man runs like a dictatorship, the Emperor of mankind has full control over any and all choices that are made in the Imperium. However in his absence the Primarch's rule is binding. The Chapter masters are there to control the Space marines in their battle for the glory of the Emperor. Treaties The Imperium of man is part of REDACTED Wars * Compass War (White Peace) * The Arnout proving a point war (White Peace + IQ sided retributions) * Ayyslamic Crusade (White Peace + 6 Month NAP) * Cleaning the Toilet (Victory) * IoM wants War (White Peace) Insignia Category:Alliances Category:Disbanded Alliances